Reconfigurable messaging assemblies may be attached to a structure to display various images, text, or videos. In one example, the assembly includes a housing that has an interior and exterior. A display is attached to the housing for displaying an image, text, or video. The assembly also includes an interface device.
Methods of operating a reconfigurable messaging assembly are also disclosed which include the step of interacting with a primary user. These methods proceed by transferring the image, text, or video to the reconfigurable messaging assembly and storing the image, text, or video. These methods also include the steps of processing the image, text, or video and displaying the text, image, or video on a display. However, such assemblies do not adequately support interaction with a user that is not a primary user.